Unrequited
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: "I always thought he'd be just another face; another name. Just someone to push away. Dear God... I never wanted to fall in love!" From Leo's POV. Drabble request.


Author's Notes:

This was actually a drabble request I got from someone on Tumblr. In which, they wanted unrequited love between Elliot and Leo. So I threw something together and it actually came out pretty well, so I thought I'd post it here too~ Well, _that_ and I'm just putting this on here to prove I'm still active on my Pandora Hearts stories, I'm currently in the middle of writing a chapter for _Lock Up The Cats And Bring On Oz Vessalius_ and the next chapter for _Black Blood And Noble Souls. _I also have a lot of drabble requests on Tumblr, which I may post here, too.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Since that day I met him, I knew things would be different. Maybe not given the first few minutes, considering we were at each other's throats almost instantly, and I honestly thought that would be it. Just another face, just another name, just another person I pushed away. But he came to prove me wrong.<br>He used the excuse that he was on vacation and didn't care to spend time with his family throughout the holidays, and thought the best thing for him to do, -with being the heir- was to learn and observe Fiana's means and nature. It would all be his one day after all, and god, I could see how he'd make an amazing Duke.

Anyone could see it in his eyes… those beautiful blue eyes.  
>Still, I had guessed he'd been lying, and told myself he'd come visit because of me instead. Or at least, that's what I <em>hoped<em> for, that's what I wished. _Ah, such a fool._

Whatever reason he came back, we spent time together nonetheless. Almost all the time. It was only understandable, given the fact that I was the only orphan around his age to begin with and the caretakers had far too much time on their hands dealing with the children and managing the bills and food and whatnot to spend time with him themselves. So, I was like his chaperone. Funny, considering he was older than me. The information was given one day when I'd asked when his coming of age ceremony was due, and for some reason, that specific date imprinted itself to my brain: August 8th. It was.. fitting somehow.  
>Weeks went by and I learnt more and more about the scion, his likes, dislikes, hobbies, pet peeves, desires, horrors…Everything. But I never told him anything about myself. Or rather, he never really <em>asked<em> anything about me. I guess at the time I didn't really think about it, I was just happy to talk with him. Or maybe I was just happy to be happy.

_Statice._ The day he wrote that song and gave it to me, I felt so _different_, it was like I'd been standing in the dark and then suddenly I find a light and everything made sense to me. Something that never changes, huh? Him and I. Forever? God, and I thought he was the corny one.

…..He asked me to be his valet. Me. A street rat, an orphan. Someone with no social status or training of any kind in that area. He actually _asked me_ that. I remember the way I'd looked left and right just to see if he'd been addressing someone else in the room, but he proved me wrong by holding his hand towards mine.

My forever. Elliot Nightray. The only one I could ever open up to, the only one I crawled out of the dark to see. His mind was so noble, his actions were of grace and discipline. One moment he could be the most gentlest thing and the next he could turn into a solider, a leader. It hurt to see him like that, it hurt to imagine he'd one day shed blood because of something he believed in. But I vowed to stay by him no matter the cost, even if it meant I too had to stain my own hands, so be it. I'd rather be tainted than him. He doesn't deserve such darkness.

Then everything went wrong… There was blood. So much blood. Elliot was screaming, I remember him running towards me, sword unsheathed. He was trying to protect me, that was supposed to be my job, wasn't it? I failed before I could try. No, I didn't! I saved him. Yes, it was just a bad dream, that's what he said. Elliot would never lie to me. It was just a dream….

The day I woke up in my bed, Elliot by my side, telling me all that had happened, I remembered feeling strange, light-headed. I remember reaching for his sleeve and curling my fingers around the smooth fabrics of his shirt and he sat upon my bed and took my hand in his. The movement caused my heart to race. Why? No… I know why. I've known why I did all of these things, why it was him I thought of before I go to the bed and the first thing I thought of when I woke up. I wanted to tell him how I felt, and as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, he spoke up instead.

"You gotta take care of yourself, you know?" His voice was just as soft as ever, long fingers patting against the pale skin of my hand as he smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I still want you around when I have kids, I mean, who else can I trust them with if not you?"

_ What..?_ I didn't know how to explain this new feeling. It was cold and it washed over like a wave. I guess it's what some people may call… _reality_.  
>"…Kids?" I found myself repeat, my grip on his hand failing.<br>"Well, yeah. I'm going to have kids one day, Leo. Someone has to take care of the household when I'm gone. We can't stay young forever, I mean.. I'll marry someday too. I hope you and her will get along when the day comes." His voice never changed in it's softness, so why did it feel like daggers in my heart?

"Yeah.." I couldn't really recall saying anything else but that. I guess I was just in the wrong. What was I thinking? Me… A street rat, an orphan. Someone with no social status or training of any kind in this area. No. I was just a servant, and he was everything I could never have.  
>"… Don't worry.. I won't leave."<p>

_ But that never meant I stopped loving him._


End file.
